School days
by Irishnotes92
Summary: Kate and Edmund are now back in England and at boarding school...what will happen when they are faced with new enemies, each after what the others have! Terrible summary, better story,part 3 after Returning. Read first!
1. Prologe

**Prologue**

Hendon House Girls Academy was one of the best girls boarding schools in England, with everything a girl could need. Run by Mrs. Ellen Merrythought it was rank top 3 in England.

Like Hendon House, St. Finbar's Boys School across the way was also a highly regarded boy's boarding school. It was run by Mr. John Step, a former Army man from the First World War.

Now one thing Mr. Step and Mrs. Merrythought had in common was they both loved discipline and were both famous for it. Their schools ran like clockwork and if you dared step out of line then you had better pack your bags and leave before they caught you! But unlike Mr. Step, Mrs. Merrythought hated when the boys and girls 'fraternised' as she called it. However the rules were that after lessons, the students from both schools would be allowed meet in the green area between the schools, heavily supervised by teachers. On weekends they were allowed out between 10 and 4 to the nearby town.

On this afternoon, both Mr. Step and Mrs. Merrythought were standing by their respective gates leading into their schools. Giving each other a sharp nod they looked to the oncoming crowd of students. As they approached they boys detoured to the right and the girls to the left, walking past their principals, nodding and welcome back and thank yous.

Kate, Edmund and the others were part of the last wave of students that approached the gates. Kate and Edmund were holding hands, both having forgotten about their rings, talking to the others. Kate laughed as girls who past Edmund and Peter gave appraising looks, much to each boys satisfaction. Narnian training had given each boy a fairly healthy amount of muscle and both walked with a sense of pride, not able to just step out of their King roles quite so quickly. Everytime a girl so much as looked at Edmund Kate gave the most spectacular glare that would kill, causing each girl to turn frontwards again and keep her head down. Edmund would have laughed but he too was jealous.

Kate had a fair share of admirerer's. Edmund too would stare each boy down until they looked away, submitting each face to memory for another time. Peter, Susan and Lucy found this all very amusing. "No wonder you too are married!" Peter said, loud enough for them to hear but low enough to be ignored by the crowd.

"What do you mean?" Kate asked. Edmund too looked confused. Susan answered "Everytime someone so much as glances at you the other is sending death glares their way!" she laughed. Kate smirked and Edmund seemed unfazed by their comment. Kate started lagging and Edmund, catching on, started walking slower.

"What's up?" He asked. She smiled "I've never felt this much jealousy before!" she said embarrassed. Edmund laughed "Well can you blame them for looking!" Kate smirked inwardly, but kept her not impressed face on. Only that she was carrying her case did she not hit him. Seeing she wasn't impressed he smiled.

"Well it's nothing new for me! Remember when that Duke came from the Archenland?" he asked. Kate nodded remembering the duke in question had arrived for her wedding not knowing she was the bride had tried to flirt with her for the whole night until Peter came over, having had to came Edmund down already, and Duke straightened up.

"_High King Peter!" he said giving a small bow. "How are you?"_

"_Very good! I'm sorry for the interruption but the bride to be is needed!" he said taking Kate's arm. The look on the young Dukes face was priceless. Peter gave the man a small bow and as they walked to Edmund Kate could almost see smoke coming from his ears. "Thank you!" She whispered to Peter who laughed._

"_Personally I would have let you talk to him all night..." seeing the annoyed look on Kate's face "...but my very over protective and may I add jealous baby brother seemed to have other ideas...one involving a sword!" he said with a face that made Kate think he was serious. She smiled. "And the last thing we need is a war before the wedding!" she said and he nodded._

"Oh yea!" Kate said "As I recall you wanted to duel him!" she said. Edmund put on an innocent face "It was all in your honour!"

"Well aren't I lucky to have you then!" she said leaning in giving him a quick kiss. He smiled and they looked ahead to see the schools had come into view. Kate spotted Lucy and Susan waiting near the girls entrance and Peter walking away from they towards Kate and Edmund.

"Time to say goodbye lovebirds!" he smiled. Kate and Edmund didn't though. Kate put her bag down and hugged Edmund "Why are we always saying goodbye?" she asked.

"At least we can see each other every day unlike at the professors" he said trying to lighten the mood. She smiled and nodded. She picked up her bags and kissed him. Peter having enough pulled Edmund away "Come on Ed! Kate let go!"

"Fine!" she said with a pout. Susan and Lucy were laughing as Peter pulled Edmund towards St. Finbar's gates, hitting him once round the head for making him wait and acting like, from what they heard of Peter "A love sick puppy". He looked back once at Kate before disappearing into the gate. Sighing she turned to her sisters who smiled exasperatedly at she smiled "What" Can't I say goodbye to my husband?" she said as she joined them laughing. Susan shook her head and then remembered. "Speaking of marriage, you're 15 and you're wearing a wedding ring!" pointing to Kate's left hand.

"Oh thank you!" she said pulling the ring off and slipping it into her pocket. Picking up her bags the 3 walked by Mrs. Merrythought, nodding as they went. "YOU!" she said pointing at Kate "A word!" Kate walked over to her principal. "Your name?"

"Kate, Miss. Kate Kirke!" she had just remembered that the Professor was her guardian. She couldn't wait to tell him about how Narnia had changed.

"Ms. Kirke! Here at Hendon house we teach you how to be a young lady and that does not include fraternising with boys in public!" her voice was between angry and hysterical "Do not let me catch you in such behaviour again or there will be consequences! Understand?" Slightly scared Kate nodded and understood her dismissal, walked to where Susan and Lucy waited "What was that about?" Lucy asked. Kate laughed "I don't think she approved of your brother!" Susan shook her head and Lucy smiled.

"This is going to be an interesting year!" Kate said as they walked towards their new home.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The girls stood in the outside the main doors leading into the huge building. There were over 400 girls here easily. After an announcement to say that due to the bombings disrupting the school year previous everyone would have to sit a lower grade than normal, if you should be in year 12 you are now year 11 and so on. Each year group was called out and brought to a side of the school. Kate, Susan and Lucy said a small goodbye and separated to their respective groups.

Kate was in Year 10. She was led to the far side of the grounds with maybe 30 or more other girls. She did notice that there were alot of younger students and less older ones. The teacher leading them was in her late 40's, average height and weight. She seemed nice enough. Her face was kind with blue eyes and wearing a black suit. Her name, Ms. Simmons.

"Right Ladies! My name is Ms. Simmons and I will be in charge of the Year 10s!" She said looking around them. "Now let's see if we have everyone!" She began calling names, shouts back that she was present. At the mention of a name the others would look around and wave at a friend they only realised was there. "And we have one new girl this year! Eh....Kate Kirke?!" she looked at the girls and Kate raised her hand.

"Here Miss" She was aware the other girls were looking at her but one in particular was really staring. The teacher smiled at her "Were you the girl talking to Susan Pevensie?" Kate nodded. "Susan's my best friend!" she said, knowing it was true. Su was her best friend. "Now dinner is served at 6 so you all need to be in the dining hall by 10 to ok!" she asked and everyone nodded.

"Right now year 10 bedrooms are on the 4th floor and there's four to a room!" she said pulling out a sheet. "Room 1" she called four girls names and they proceeded into the building, smiling and laughing. Not surprisingly Kate was in the last group. "And finally Kate Kirke, Laura Davis, Charlotte Whitlock and Emily Welder! Room 8!" Kate looked at her group and noticed the girl who was staring at her earlier was now looking infuriated and calling after the teacher. "But miss! Me and Laura always have our own room!"

"Well, your room is the only one with free beds in it so now it's you, Laura, Kate and Emily!" She said with a smile before walking off. Charlotte rounded on the other girls "I pick my bed first!" and walked off towards the school, Laura following. Kate gave a small shocked laugh as she watched her walk towards the door. Kate shook her head and turned to the Emily "Shall we go?" She asked. She nodded and started walking after Charlotte. "I'm Kate Kirke" she said introducing herself.

"Emily Welder" Said the girl. She was maybe an inch or 2 taller than Kate, with hair the colour of sand and clear blue eyes. She looked so innocent.

Kate didn't know where to go. Emily smiled and led her to the stairs. After the walk to the 4th floor Emily was exhausted but Kate was fine. _Got to love Narnian training! _She thought to herself. Once they had caught their breaths they finally made it to room 8. Charlotte and Laura were already there and had chosen their beds. The room was divided in half with two beds both sides and a desk in the corner and a chest at the end of the beds. Kate took the bed on the other side to Charlotte, Emily beside her and Laura was beside Charlotte. Both had their heads down and were talking in low whispers stopping when Kate and Emily walked in.

"So if you're friends with Susan, does that mean you know Peter and Edmund?" Emily asked. Kate smiled but the fact she was uncomfortable talking about Edmund.

"Um...yea! I know them really well" she said.

"So how do you know the Pevensies?" Charlotte asked. Kate looked at her, questioningly.

"They lived with my Uncle, during the bombings. My family was killed and I went to live with my uncle and when I got there, the Pevensie's were already there! They're my family!" She added with a smile.

"Don't you have any brothers or sisters?" Laura asked. Kate shook her head "Not blood no! My sister died but Susan and Lucy are as close to sisters I could want and Peter is like my brother!"

"What about Edmund?" Charlotte asked giving Laura a look that Kate didn't miss.

"He's special! He's more than a brother!" she said sitting down and closing her hand around her ring in her pocket. "So we saw!" Charlotte said in a low whisper to Laura.

"Sorry?" Kate asked looking at her. "Showing off your boyfriend on the way here! You and Edmund..." she said as if Kate was being stupid, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, right!" was all Kate could reply. She really didn't know why she got a strange vibe from Charlotte. Kate turned to Emily as the other two left. She waited until the door was closed before talking.

"Did I do something to her? Or is there something I should know?" Kate asked Emily. Emily smiled

"No, she's always been like that. She thinks she's above everyone because her aunts the Principal!"

"Great, so my Principal is now keeping an eye on me and her niece is in my room!" Emily gave her a small apologetic smile which turned into a questioning look. "What?" Kate asked.

"What did you do to Edmund?" she asked. Kate looked shocked at her words "I...I don't understand...."

"I mean, he's so different! Last time I seen him he was really moody and I have never seen him act so friendly towards his family!" Kate was aware of how Edmund was before Narnia but she wasn't aware of how bad it was. Edmund always said it was the bad part of his life and he rather not talk about it and she respected his wishes.

"He grew up I guess! He loves his family and he tries to look out for them now! He really helped me!" Emily smiled and turned to her bag and started to lift it off her bed to sit down.

"What about you? Have you any brothers or sisters?" Emily smiled "I of each! Ellen is only 4 so she's at home and John is 18...he's in the army!" It was obviously a sad subject. Kate smiled at her and Emily shrugged "It's ok, I pray every night and I know he'll be fine!" Kate smiled making a note to pray too. She had a feeling she and Emily would get along really well. There was a knock at the door and Lucy looked in.

"Oh there you are!" she said coming in to sit on her bed. Kate smiled at her as she sat down."Do you know how hard it was to find your room?!" she said. "Because you're new no one knows you! I already found Susan and she said to meet her by the stairs at 5!" Kate nodded and Lucy looked at Emily.

"Oh right! Lucy-Emily, Emily-Lucy!" They both exchanged hellos and Emily stood "Well I'm going to go looking for my friends...I'll talk to later Kate!" she said as she left the room. Kate smiled and turned to Lucy "So where's your room?"

"Second floor room 2! Susan's on this floor too! She's in room 14! Shall we go?" Kate nodded and stood "So who else is in here?"

"Laura Davis and Charlotte Whitlock!" Lucy's expression surprised Kate. She had erupted into a fit of giggles "What?" she asked. "Nothing!" she said.

"Wait until Edmund hears!" she said under her breath but Kate still heard. They made it along the corridor and past Susan's room which Lucy pointed out and down the far staircase. Apparently there were 3 buildings in the school; the dorms, the school building and the gym which was shared with the boys. Both schools shared a large green area which separated the schools, the gym being at the far end of the field. The boys school was the same as the girls with a dorm building and a school.

They reached the end of the stairs and Susan was waiting saying goodbye to her friends when she saw Kate and Lucy.

"Hi. Did you find your room alright?" Kate nodded. "I'm on the same floor as you!" Kate said and Susan smiled. "We have some time before supper; do you want to go for a walk outside?" Kate nodded and the three headed outside. The air was warm for September and the girls just took their time as supper wasn't for an hour.

"Susan, guess who's in Kate's room?" Lucy said with a grin. Susan looked at her for the answer shrugging "Charlotte Whitlock!" Kate had the sudden feeling she was missing something as Susan broke into a very large grin.

"Alright! That's it! What am I missing?!" Kate said stopping and folding her arms. Susan was about to answer when she saw something that obviously she didn't like.

"Hello Susan!" Kate turned to see 2 boys about Peter and Susan's age standing there. Both were tall, one had blonde hair and the other black. Both were good looking but from the way they held themselves they knew it and Kate was not really impressed with the way the blonde one was eyeing Susan. His friend was looking at Kate, giving her a small smile when she flicked a glance at him.

"Oh Stuart!" her voice was full of annoyance and boredom. She turned to the black haired boy "Jonathan" more out of courtesy than friendly. All the girls had had to deal with unwanted men near them in Narnia.

"Who's your friend?" he asked looking at Kate. The black haired one, Jonathan, smiled again at Kate and she gave him a 'in your dreams look' to which he smiled. "This is Kate. Kate this is Jonathan Smith and Stuart Lewis!" Both smiled at her and remembering she was a queen at heart she politely smiled back.

"Are you new?" Jonathan asked. Susan and Kate shared a look. "Yes. It's my first day" she said politely really not liking these guys. Jonathan smiled "Do you need someone to show you around?"

"Um...no thanks. Susan and Lucy are showing me around" She smiled back, hiding her grin as his face fell. Stuart was trying to talk to Susan, which she answered in one or two word sentences. Lucy's name was called somewhere to their right and she said a goodbye to the girls before leaving. Justin took a step in front of Kate so he was blacking her view of Susan. She really didn't have patience for him.

Lucy was standing with her friend when she saw Edmund and Peter walking her way. Both were messing and shoving each other. She was happy for this. Most of the students around were eyeing Edmund shocked. Lucy remembered when he would lock himself in his room or when on the rare occasion he did come out he completely ignored his family and everyone around him, always moody and aggressive.

"Lucy!" Peter called as he approached her, again shoving Edmund. "Where are the girls?" he asked. Lucy pointed over her shoulder to where the girls were with Jonathan and Stuart. Peter glanced once at Edmund who was known for his jealousy. He seemed to be holding it in fairly well though. He nudged him and started walking towards them.

Jonathan was trying in vain to get Kate talking in a normal conversation with him. From where she stood she didn't see Edmund coming across the field to them.

"So...where are you from?" he asked. "London!" she was trying Susan's one word answers. He was now getting frustrated with her and she quite enjoyed the look on his face. He touched her arm and she froze. Suddenly her head filled with images from their most recent trip to Narnia and she could see HIM! She looked at Jonathan and he was Miraz. She started shaking and her heartbeats increased. "Hey...are you..." But she didn't hear the rest.

"Don't touch me!" she said backing up from him. Her breathing was getting faster and when Jonathan went to touch her again she shuddered away. She vaguely heard Susan say her name before she ran.

Edmund and Peter were walking towards the very annoyed looking Susan. He couldn't see Kate but he knew she was behind the other guy. Susan had seen them approaching and smiled knowing her torture would be over when she heard Kate. "Don't touch me!" She looked at her and immediately knew something was wrong. Her breathing was heavy and she was shaking. "Kate?" but she was gone. Peter and Edmund stopped as Kate ran and both ran to Susan.

"What happened?" They both asked but Susan looked worried and looked at them once before following after Kate. Stuart and Jonathan both stood there not knowing what to do.

"What happened?" Peter repeated to them. Both shook their heads and Peter gave an exasperated sigh. "Come on!" he said to Edmund as he walked away but Ed stayed where he was. He turned to Jonathan "Stay away from Kate!"

"Or what Pevensie? And what's it to you anyway?" He tried to glare at Edmund but he wasn't scared. "Just stay away!" Peter who was standing next to him nodded "And Susan too" he said before pulling Edmund away.

Susan found Kate near the edge of the field under a tree, trying to get her breathing back to normal. As she approached she heard Kate cursing herself. "Stupid....Stupid... you were over this!"

"Kate?" Susan said calmly. She looked up and looked away again. "Are you alright?" she nodded.

"I'm only here a few hours and already I'm making a scene..."

"What happened?" Susan asked sitting beside her. "I'm just being stupid, that's all" The boys arrived then. "There you are!" Peter said as he came over. Edmund was already on the ground beside her.

"What happened?" he asked, taking her hand. She shook her head not wanting to worry him, forgetting he could read her mind. "Miraz?"

"Stupid mind reading...! He...he was...everywhere and..." she mumbled but the name had the same effect on her and she was fighting again to control her nerves. Edmund took her face in his hand "He's dead Kate! He's gone" She nodded and hugged him as Peter joined them on the ground. He and Susan shared a look before turning to them.

"Are you alright?" Peter asked and she nodded, smiling at him. "I really do hate that mindreading!" she said to Edmund who smiled "I comes in handy though!" They four sat there for a little while before Susan spoke "I have something that will cheer you up....guess who Kate's sharing with" Both boys looked confused but Peter cringed "Please don't say who I think you're going to say!" Edmund seemed to catch on and laughed.

"WHAT! Am I missing?!" Kate said but Peter shook his head. Edmund however wasn't letting it go "Charlotte Whitlock! She's been after Peter for years! And he sidekick Laura well...enough said"

"She's in my room too! And Emily Welder" Susan smiled "Emily's nice! The other two not so nice"

"Oh it gets better Edmund! Remember when you gave me a kiss today when we said goodbye?" he nodded smiling "Not a smiling matter because now my principal is watching me to make sure I 'don't do such behaviour again or there will be consequences!' AND Charlotte is her niece!" He gave her an apologetic look when a bell sounded at both ends. Standing, Susan and Peter said goodbye and Kate and Edmund hugged. He kissed her check as they pulled away and she giggled.

"See you tomorrow!" she smiled at Peter as she walked with Susan towards the dorm building. On the way she passed Jonathan and Stuart and looked away from their staring. Susan linked her arm as they walked and Kate smiled at her. She had a feeling that today was the start of something, something that may or may not be good!

**AN: Be aware I am Irish and have no clue what the education system in England is like so if I made a mistake I'm sorry just go with it! **


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dinner was for the most part uneventful. The news that the new girl had run away, crying, from two of the cutest guys in St. Finbars had spread so there was much staring being done. Kate ignored it with the help of Susan who kept her mind off it. She was almost completely over what had happened earlier. Once everyone was ready, they were all sent back to their rooms.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Susan asked her as they reached the top of the 4th floor.

"Susan I'm fine really! Just a shock that's all!" she assured her. Giving her a hug, Susan put a hand on her face like a true mother and sighed. Smiling Kate turned and walked off towards her room. The other three girls were already in there when she arrived. Charlotte and Laura stopped their whispering and picking up their stuff left to use the bathroom before bed. Emily smiled at her as she sat on her bed. There was silence for a few minutes before Emily spoke.

"So did you have a good first day?" she asked. Turing to look at her Kate searched for any sign of falseness in her eyes.

"It's was alright...I've had better!" she said with a small smile.

"If you don't mind me asking..." Emily started but seemed to catch herself, but Kate seemed to catch on "You're wondering what happened today with Jonathan and Stuart!" Emily smiled apologetically.

"I know it's none of my business...!"

"It's fine. While we were talking I had a strange flashback and I got a shock that's all...my memory's been bad since the bombing!" Kate added at the end. Emily smiled again as Charlotte and Laura walked in, giving Kate and Emily the chance to get ready. Once back in the room, everyone was asleep in seconds.

.

The next morning was hecktick. Kate, not use to the school building spent most of the day late for class, putting her on many teachers lists. Not only that, her episode yesterday had firmly placed her in the minds of most students as the freaky new girl, aided by Charlotte and Laura's rumors.

She had spotted Susan at the far end of the corridor, waving at her to hurry on. Trying to hold her books she pushed her way through the crowd. "Hello!" Susan said with a smile.

"Please help me!" she said. Susan grabbed the book which was about to fall. "Thank you! Today has been long!"

"It'll get easier! I promise" she said with a small smile. "Do you want to put these in your room?" Nodding Susan kept up the small talk all the way to her room and back to the field. "I just wish I Charlotte would mind her own business!"

"Well that's Charlotte for you" Susan said sitting under a tree. Falling down beside her Kate sighed. "Why me Susan? Why is it always me?"

"I have been asking myself the same question for the last 16 years!" Edmund's voice came from somewhere above her. Opening her eyes she smiled at him. "However..." he continued sitting down "...I normally ask that when you pick up a sword!" Slapping his shoulder, Kate sat up. "Bad day?"

"Is the look on my face that obvious, or is this mind reading?"

"Both!" he said taking her hand. "I hope you put that ring somewhere safe!" he said rubbing her left hand. "Finest gold in Narnia!" Looking down, Kate saw he had transferred his wedding ring to his right hand. "It's in my room don't worry!"

"Yea because being married to you makes that so simple!"

"Yea yea, you knew what you were getting into when you married me...and I have just as much to worry about! Need I remind you of the day before we got engaged?" She smirked at the apologetic look on his face.

"Oh will you both stop, your starting to turn me off!" Susan said. "Sorry Su" Kate said. She hadn't noticed Peter join them. Giving him a smile they started talking about everything. Lucy had said a small hi but had decided to go and sit with her friends. Peter too left after awhile and Susan decided to get started on her homework, leaving Kate and Edmund alone.

"I had a dream last night..." Edmund started. "About what?"

"You! and me. Of our wedding day" Kate smirked. "Liar!"

"What, I'm serious"

"Oh I know you dreamed of our wedding, but not the day..." Edmund couldn't stop the slight blush that came but still covered "Day or night, it was still the best day of my life!" she couldn't agree more with him.

"I miss us, like that I mean!" she said. "You know, no hiding...no secrets. Just me and you being us!"

"I know, me too" he said kissing the top of her head. They stayed there for the rest of the day, not talking just being together. Later when the bell rang he helped her stand. "I'll see you tomorrow!" she said giving him a hug. Quickly he pulled her behind the tree and kissed her. "You are going to get me in trouble" she said pulling away from him. Smirking he kissed he once and walked off the other way. "I love you!" he called back, earning himself looks from a number of guys walking back towards the school building. "I Love you too!" she called. Most of the guys gave approving looks to Edmund which he glared down. Smiling Kate walked back to school. She hadn't realized that she was the last one back and Mrs. Merrythought was waiting at the doors with Charlotte. Nodding to the principal Kate stepped pass them and up to her room.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next few weeks past quietly. Once she found her feet, Kate actually enjoyed school and with Susan's help she was soon one of the top students in the class, much to Charlotte's annoyance. Her time with Edmund was short but they made the most of it. They did this however under the watchful eye of both principals after Mrs. Merrythought sent a very annoyed letter to Mr. Step about a certain Mr. Edmund Pevensie! Both were called to their Principals and told to stop their behavior or else.

"I don't see what we're doing wrong!" Edmund said as Mrs. Merrythought passed them.

"I know you don't but do you want me to go away!" Kate said. Sitting up he looked at her "You know I don't!"

"Well just take it like a king and just be happy they haven't totally separated us, because I doubt she would think twice about it!" Kate said as she watched her principal walk the opposite end of the field. At the start many of the girls had praised Kate for not only being with Edmund, who most knew as the quiet sulking younger brother of, in their words, the most handsome guy in all of London, Peter Pevensie, but for changing him from being the quiet sulking boy he was. One person who said this almost daily was Emily.

Emily was mad about Peter. She was always asking Kate about him and Kate answered as much as she could. She would often invite Emily to sit with them after school which she would delightedly accept. She and Peter actually got on really well and Emily was soon very comfortable around him and the other Pevensies. It soon became clear to Kate that maybe Emily's feeling were not one sided. Cornering Peter one weekend she voiced her idea to have it answered with a spectacular blush from Peter. "I thought so!" she gloated.

"Well, I don't know. I'm no good with this sort of thing!" he admitted. "Just be you! Peter. High King of Narnia!" she said.

"Not anymore" he said sadly. Taking his hand she stopped him. "Remember when you became the high King, what did Aslan say?" when he shrugged she hit his arm "OW!"

"You deserve it! He said 'Once a King of Narnia, Always a king of Narnia' Being here doesn't change that. A castle doesn't make a king. Remember that" smiling he nodded and hugged her "Thanks!"

"Anytime!" walking on to catch up with Edmund. "What was that all about?"

"He just needed reminding, that's all!" she smiled as she watched Peter walk up to Emily. Edmund too smiled "Ah, I see.

However Emily wasn't the only one who wanted Peter and Charlotte was right up at the top of the list. After that weekend everyone had come to the idea that Peter Pevensie and Emily Welder were sort of together. This fact truly frustrated Charlotte, who had on many occasions tried and failed miserably to get Peter's attention. Emily had spotted from their many lunches together that Edmund had a ring like Kate's, which Kate had shown to her once.

"Oh, that, um..." he struggled

"They were my parents! I have my mother's and Edmund had my father's" Kate said. The topic of her parents had been brought up a lot recently and had made her question her past. The one she left all those years ago at the beach. She had discussed it with Edmund about trying to find them but he seemed a bit hesitant. On an evening weekend, while walking back to the school she brought up the idea again.

"And what are you going to tell them? Kate you don't even know what year it was! It might have been 30 years ago or not for another 30 years. You can't just turn up there with no excuse!"

"I know but Edmund I have to know! Don't you understand that. I don't who I am except I was Kate Elliot and I had a sister and I killed her!" her memory of Sarah was as bad as ever and it was starting to affect her. She had tried to draw her but the image wouldn't come. She tried to draw her parents too before they were lost in her head but they too would not come.

"NO! You didn't kill Sarah! The witch did!" He got very annoyed with the fact she believed she had killed Sarah.

"I might as well have. I can't remember her. or my parents! Do you know how that feels! Not to know who you are!" Stopping her took her hands. She was shaking.

"You are Kate Elliot Pevensie. My wife and I love you. You have Susan and Lucy and Peter. Are we not enough?"

"Of course you are. That's not what I meant. I NEED to know who I am! WHERE I came from! Don't you get it. My parents could be DEAD! I never got a goodbye! They didn't. And if it already happened don't you realize they have lost both of their daughters. Can you imagine not remembering Lucy's face or Susan's or what your parents look like, no matter how hard you try" tears were now falling and each one for Edmund showed he was hurting her.

"Kate I...!"

"Forget it Edmund. You're my husband and if you love me like you say you do I thought you of all people would be there for me, to support me but I guess not!" she said walking off ahead of him. He tried to run after her but she stopped him "I want to be on my own!" seeing not to cross her he stopped and watched as she walked back to school alone. By the time she got there she had regretted her words and she wanted to go and apologize to Edmund. Knowing she wouldn't be allowed out again she went back to her room and cried.

Edmund stayed where he was, watching her go. He knew it was important to her to find her family and where she came from but he didn't want her to be disappointed. But as he watched her go back alone it suddenly occurred to him maybe he had gone to far this time. He was still standing there when Lucy and her friends past. Noticing he was alone she said a goodbye and went over to her brother.

"Edmund, Edmund? Hello Edmund!" she said finally shoving him. "Huh? Oh hi Lucy" from this she gathered something was wrong. Thankfully she noticed Peter and Susan walking with Emily. Running over to them she said "Something's happening with Edmund" They looked over where he was and realised quickly Kate wasn't there. Voicing this, Emily said her goodbyes and went off to find her, leaving Edmund and his siblings alone.

"Ed...where's Kate?" Peter started. "School" was the answer he gave, causing Susan to step in. "What happened Ed?" Taking a breath he explained how she wanted to find her family and what happened after.

"...Look Edmund, I don't think Kate saw it as replacing us. I mean think how you would feel. Not knowing who you were, or who your parents were. And as much as you hate it I understand how she feels about killing Sarah" Peter said.

"But she didn't..." he started angrily but Peter cut in "I felt the exact same way!" causing all 3 siblings to look at him. "What do you mean? None of us died" Lucy asked.

"Ed nearly did. Remember when the witch stabbed you. What if Lucy hadn't been there with her potion or if Susan hadn't stopped Ginabrik from axing you and Kate. Even after Lucy gave you the potion, those seconds before you woke up were torture. I thought you were dead" Peter had never really spoken about this before and it was clear it had been torturing him for some time. "It was my fault. I should have made sure you were safe and out of the way but I didn't..."

"It's not your fault...I wouldn't listen remember, like I didn't with Kate...I just don't want to see her get hurt!" Edmund sighed. "I know but you can't always protect her Edmund. That's life"

"Yea and look what happened the last time I didn't protect her. Look what Miraz done to her. You saw her that night she came back. How beaten she was and look at how she reacts everytime she hears his name. That's my fault!"

"No it's not. Everyone knows you would have done anything to swap places with her Edmund. To spare her from that but you couldn't. You can't control everything. You know she'll do this on her own. She's not going to wait... She just needs you there for her." Susan said.

Knowing they were right he nodded saying he would talk to her in the morning. He and Peter made their way back to their school while the girls ran back to find Kate.

She was lying in bed, eyes closed and trying in vain to fall asleep. Emily came in and sat on her bed and waited for her to turn around. "Oh Kate, what happened?" Sitting up she wiped her eyes but gave up as new tears came. "Edmund's not going t-to forgive me...I s-said some h-horrible things" Perfect timing, Charlotte and Laura walked in. Seeing Kate was upset they stayed in the room to watch and easedrop on their conversation.

"It can't have been that bad..."

"It was. Oh what have I done! It was so stupid...stupid stupid Kate!" she said. Emily hugged her and Charlotte say her chance "What's wrong Kate? Edmund finally realized he could do better?" Shooting her a glare Kate looked at Emily "What if he..."

"Stop! Kate, stop doing this to yourself! I've just seen him..."

"You did...where?"

"On the path to the school...he was talking to Lucy and then Susan and Peter went over to them. he looked really upset..." she regretted her words as this made more tears come. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Susan was standing there. Standing Emily gave her her place and went to get herself changed. Charlotte and Laura stayed right where they were, much to Susan's annoyance.

"Kate are you alright?" she asked. "No, Susan I said something really stupid...Emily said you talked to Edmund. What did he say?"

"well he's very upset...but more for the fact he thinks he's let you down! What did you say?"

"I said if he loved me like he said he does then he would support me on this..."

" and..."

"I said I guess not! But I didn't mean it Susan..."

"I know look get some rest you can talk to him tomorrow!" nodding Kate lay down and Susan stayed awhile with her. As she left she heard Charlotte say "Maybe Edmund wants someone more...understanding..." turning Susan glared at her. "You stay away from my brothers. I mean it!" and with that she left hoping that tomorrow everything would be normal again.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kate had a restless sleep. It was Sunday so they had no school, but Kate decided to try and get in a few more hours sleep before facing Edmund. She didn't know how he was feeling or if he was mad. she eventually fell back asleep. Emily woke not long after and decided to leave her. Once dressed she went to have something to eat and then went outside. She found Susan on her own under a tree reading.

"Morning!" she said as she sat down. Looking up from her book her face fell slightly as she noticed Kate wasn't with her. "She's still asleep. she was pretty restless during the night so I left her..." Susan nodded and noticed Peter on his way over "Morning ladies!" they returned the gesture and sat making small talk for awhile before Edmund turned up. "Hey, how are you?" Susan asked as he sat.

"Tired I didn't get much sleep! So where's Kate?"

"In bed...she didn't get much sleep either!" Emily said. Nodding he lay on his back and closed his eyes. He hadn't heard someone approach until Susan said "I told you last night, stay away!" Opening his eyes he immediately regretted it, giving away his 'i'm asleep' act.

"Morning Edmund! I heard you and Kate broke up last night, sorry to hear it...anyway if you want to talk you know where I am!" Charlotte said giving him her best smile. Sitting up he replied " Thanks but we didn't break up! so if you don't mind" he said going to close his eyes again.

"Are you sure? She seemed very sure you two were over last night! Poor thing barely slept...and she needs all the beauty sleep she can get" she smirked, causing Susan of all people to stand. "Unless you'd like me to make you I suggest you leave!" Peter decided he should intervene before Queen Susan the Gentle went into protective mother mode, not that she ever really came out of it!.

"Look, you've had your two cents worth so why don't you just go!" He gave Susan a look to which she sat down before she did something she regretted. Edmund was trying to bloke the whole conversation out and try to sleep. Emily sat with Susan wishing the terrible two would leave.

"I was only making an honest remark, I mean she's hardly the nicest flower in the garden is she!" now Edmund was standing.

"She is to me! Kate is worth 10 of you Charlotte so why don't you just leave because no one wants you here!"

.

Kate had decided to get up seeing as sleep was out of the question. Putting on the first thing she could find she went downstairs. Feeling ill she decided to skip breakfast. Knowing that she couldn't put off Edmund any longer she decided to look for him. As she left the school building she saw Charlotte making her way towards where Susan, Peter and Emily were sitting. It wasn't until he sat up that Kate saw Edmund there. Making towards them unseen she watched Susan sit down and Peter talking to Charlotte. Something must have been said because Edmund stood quickly and she heard the end of the sentence...

"...Kate is worth 10 of you Charlotte so why don't you just leave because no one wants you here!"

"And what if I don't?"

"He said leave!" Kate said, speaking for the first time, drawing attention to herself. Charlotte turned at the sound of her voice and smirked. "And are you going to make me?"

"Don't temp me!" Kate said stepping forward she wanted nothing more than to hit Charlotte right now. Susan, Peter and Emily jumped up before something happened. "You wouldn't dare!" Charlotte jeered. Taking another step forward Peter and Edmund jumped in. Peter stepped in between them and Edmund caught Kate's arm. Knowing she wouldn't get past the two boys she just said "Stay away from us!" No one had seen Ms. Simmons, year 10 head, come over.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes miss, Charlotte was just leaving!" Kate said. "Well Ms. Whitlock, move along" Charlotte glared back at them before leaving. There was silence for a moment before Emily spoke "Well that could have been worse!" sitting down. Following her lead Susan and Peter sat too. Kate however stopped Edmund. "We need to talk" nodding he took her hand and lead the way to the quieter side of the field. Stopping him she turned him to face her.

"Edmund I...I'm so sorry for what I said! I swear I didn't mean it...I know you love me! I could or should have never questioned that!"

"So why did you?" he had no idea why he asked that but he guessed I needed to know.

"I don't know....I was upset I guess...but I swear I will never do it again...I love you!" Looking at how much she was sorry he pulled her into a hug.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" she asked his shoulder. Smiling in spite himself he said "I guess..." watching her smile he said "I do love you as much as I say I do!"

"I know! So can we forget about this?" nodding he hugged her again. Deciding to go back to the others she took his hand and lead the way back. "So about your family..." Edmund started.

"Edmund can we not..." but he cut her off "I just want you to know that I'll support you in whatever you decide I promise! and a King never breaks his promise, especially the Just King!" smiling she kissed his cheek. "Thank you!"

"Well who could resist those eyes huh?!" smirking she ran off ahead of him before he knew she was gone. Laughing to himself he ran after her. She was almost to Susan and the other whenhe caught up and grabbed her round the waist. What he didn't expect was when she cried out in pain. "Kate?" She was on her knees and gasping for air while holding her stomach. When she wouldn't answer he panicked. Susan was already running over having heard Kate scream. "What happened?"

"I don't know? I just caught her and she collapsed. Susan what's wrong with her?"

"I don't know!" Ms. Simmons had heard Kate's scream too and had come over "What's the matter with her?"

"We don't know..." Emily said. "We need to get her inside!" Simmons said.

"I'll bring her!" Edmund said picking her up with ease much to everyone's surprise except his family. Kate was still breathing heavily and clung to Edmund. She was scared. Ms. Simmons seemed unsure as to whether Edmund bringing her was a good idea but he was already walking towards the school. She was aware of the warning they were both on but she could also see something stronger than just a teenage romance. The scared look on his face was enough to show what she meant to him.

They were met at the main door by Mrs. Merrythought. "You can't come in here!" she said to Edmund but he wasn't leaving. Mr. Tens, the geography teacher had come out to take Kate but she refused to let go of Edmund. Seeing they were fighting a loosing battle and Edmund's complaint of "We need to get her inside"-and-"I'm not going anywhere!" seemed to do the trick. They led him to an infirmary of sorts where once Kate was lay down Edmund was pulled from the room.

"Well you may leave Mr. Pevensie!" Mrs. Merrythought said but he stood his ground. "I'm not going anywhere!" Susan and Emily had arrived as Peter was made stay outside. He could hear Kate asking for him. He went to step towards the door but Mrs. Merrythought blocked him. Knowing he wouldn't get around her he looked to Susan who nodded and walked in behind into Kate. She was sitting in the bed and look relieved when Susan sat down. "Where's Edmund?"

"He's outside. He's refusing to leave!" she smiled. "Susan, what's happening?!"

"I don't know...they'll call a doctor to come see you!"

Withing the hour a doctor had arrived and Susan was allowed stay with her. "Well everything seems fine. Where did you say the pain was again?" showing him he lightly pressed down on the area causing Kate to feel sick. Catching on Susan grabbed the bucket and rubbed her back until she was finished. "Done?" nodding Kate took a drink and when she lay back she saw a strange look on the doctors face. "What is it?" He looked towards the door and back at Kate.

"Who is the young man outside?"

"My brother!" Susan said. "Edmund, we're together...Why?"

"Kate I need you to be honest with me...could you be pregnant?"

**AN: I know I haven't written them as sleeping together, but looking back in my stories I'm writing it now that it was the night before they went home in _going back is never the same_, where she had the headache and Edmund stopped it! so now were clear...review!"**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Kate? Kate!" Susan was shaking her hand but trying to wake her. The doctor had left over an hour ago and she was once again alone with the exception now of Susan. She had heard Edmund verbally attack the doctor when leaving demanding to know what was wrong with Kate and much to his annoyance got nothing from the doctor. Susan too had left to let her rest and she too got a verbal assualt from Edmund.

"Is Edmund still outside?" she asked moving into a sitting position. "No, he was escorted out by Mr. Step a little while ago..."

"Please tell me he didn't hit somebody!" Kate begged. Susan had to smile "No, put only because Mr. Step brought Peter along to help remove Edmund...they're both worried about you! Lucy's here too" sighing she sat back in her bed and looked out the window. "How are you feeling?"

"Ok, I guess, What did tell Edmund?" Kate asked nervously.

"That the doctor said it was just an infection...Kate?" Susan waited until she looked at her. "Tell me the truth, I know you said you weren't but...are you pregnant? Please you can tell me!"

"Susan, I don't know. I was afraid of what would happen if I said I might be...Susan they'd send me away! From you and the others. From Edmund! I wont be allowed stay here. What happened while I was asleep?" Something in Susan's face said it was bad news.

"Dr. Smith spoke to Mrs. Merrythought in private. From the look on his face he...I'm sorry he didn't believe you. And Mrs. Merrythought was acting overly edgy to Edmund when she came back...Kate you have to tell him!" she paused wondering if she should ask the next question but Kate saw this. "What?"

"It is Edmund's isn't it?" Kate stumbled for a moment, astounded "What! Of course it's Edmund's! Whose else would it be?!" Susan took her hand gripping it "I'm sorry,I thought maybe it was...you know Telmerine..." Kate suddenly realised what she meant. "There's not a chance is there? Kate did he ever..."

"No!I didn't give him the chance, unless he did it while I was passed out but I don't think so!"

"What about the guards? did they?"

"They tried but I wouldn't let them so they hit me instead...No, it's Edmund's, if I am that is..." Susan smiled sympathetically. "I'm sorry"

"It's ok today's just been one of those days..." They chatted for awhile and Lucy joined them around 5 with Emily. They all stayed until a very stern Mrs. Merrythought came in. "Ladies, time to wash up!" All three left quickly. Closing the door she walked to the foot of Kate's bed. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok" Mrs. Merrythought walked back to the door before stopping "You are to stay here tonight and once you have been dismissed in the morning you are to come straight to my office...understand?" Kate nodded and watched her leave, breathing a sigh of relief once the door was closed. Deciding there was nothing else to do but sleep, she did just that.

She was asleep maybe 3 hours when she heard a rap at the window. Rubbing her eyes she sat up. Again she heard the knocking on the window. Getting up she went over and had to cover the scream when she was Edmund's face. Gathering herself she opened the window as quietly as she could. "Edmund what are you doing!?"

"Coming to see my wife is that a crime?" he said coming in the window and kissing her once. "How did you...?" she asked pointing to the window. "I walked out...there was no teacher on the door so...let's forget me..."pulling her hand and sitting her back down on the bed "How are you?"

"I'm fine Edmund, really, as fit as fiddle!" she said lying down. "Your lying!" he said "I swear Edmund, there is nothing wrong with me! Your turning into Susan!" she joked. "I'm not, forgive me for being worried when my wife screams in pain when I put my arms around her!"

"I didn't scream in pain...more loudly winced" he gave her a skeptical to which she stuck out her tongue. Laughing he said "Well you look alot better!"

"I won't tomorrow...I have a meeting with my principal first thing tomorrow!Not going to be fun!" He quickly jumped up and sat beside her, putting an arm around around her. "Don't worry, everything'll be fine" Kate wasn't so sure. She was still thinking about Susan's words that the Doctor hadn't believed her when she said she wasn't pregnant and that fact he had spoken to Mrs. Merrythought was worrying her. Deciding she didn't want to think about tomorrow she turned into Edmund and hugged him. "I wish you could stay!"

"Me too but I'll have to leave soon or I wont get back in! Paul will close the window on me!" Paul was Edmund's room mate. There was only 2 to a room in the boys school as Peter's year and the year above were almost empty with most boys were joining up to the war effort. A man from the army had arrived at the school 2 weeks ago to look for new recruits but you had to be 18 to join at thankfully Peter's only 17. Before they had gone back to Narnia, Edmund had told Kate he had found army papers in Peter's desk. He had burned them while Peter was out and had prepared himself for a verbal or even physical beating but when Peter returned he simply shrugged and said no more.

Edmund stayed for another half hour before leaving. Although tired she found it hard to sleep. The nurse in the school came in to check on her but she kept her eyes closed and waited until she left. She did however eventually fall into a restless sleep.

She was woken the next morning by the sound of the school bell. The nurse, Ms. Power, gave her the once over and reminded her that she needed to see Mrs. Merrythought first thing. Once dressed she made her way to the kitchen to get a drink and then to her room to change her clothes. Once she deemed herself ready she made her way to the school building. It was a period between classes and she said a quick hello to Susan and Emily, before making her way up to the principals office. She was made wait for 20 minutes before being allowed in.

"Ah, Ms. Kirke sit down!" sitting she waited for Mrs. Merrythought to look at her. "And how are we feeling this morning?"

"I'm fine miss..." Mrs. Merrythought gave her a very stern look. "Hmm....Well after the doctor finished with you he spoke with me. He told me about his...initial diagnosis"

"Miss I...." but she was cut off.

"You may be unsurprised to find that this idea didn't shock me!" Kate didn't know whether to react or sit there but she wasn't given a chance to respond.

"We do not and will not tolerate that kind of behavior in this school, nor will any other! So are you?"

"Am I....?"

"With child!" she said both words slowly yet strongly getting her point across. "No miss, I'm not!" Kate said holding the stare with her principal. Merrythought looked Kate once up and down. "Well to make sure it doesn't happen, you are forbidden to see Mr. Pevensie from now on and as for weekend visits, myself and Mr. Step have organised that you will take every consecutive weekend starting next weekend with you while he remains in school..."

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Kate said standing. She had really only got Edmund back. The summer apart was the longest time she could ever remember but she knew that school meant they could be together again. But now that he was less than 100 feet away and she wasn't allowed to see him, for her that was torture, "We've done nothing wrong!"

"You were warned on your fist day here that your behavior would not be tolerated. You have been warned on another occasion since of your behavior again. You are on your last chance Ms. Kirke, I have already sent a letter to your uncle regarding this and if I hear you have broken these conditions you will be expelled, do you understand?"

Kate was stood still, not really aware of what was happening. No they couldn't keep her away from Edmund. She wouldn't let them. " I said do you understand?" Kate had to backstep when a familiar icey stare crossed the teacher's eyes. "Mrs. Kirke?"

"No! No you can't keep me away from him! No!" she turned and ran out the door. The bell had just rung over head and she knew Mrs. Merrythought was following her. But something was different. The look in her eye was enough to know something was changed. Something familiar yet dangerous. She heard Susan call after her and she heard her principal calling at a teacher to stop her. What happened then hit Kate like a ton of bricks. An ice cold wind came over her and she almost stopped. She kept running and prayed that Edmund and Peter would be outside.

She broke through the doors and searched the area and finally spotted Edmund and Peter with Emily. She called after him and he turned. Seeing the panic on her face he asked "Whoa Kate, whats wrong?" But she was breathless and only managed "we...witch...she...witch...here!"

"Witch? Kate what's going on?" But Mrs. Merrythought was making her way across the grounds. Kate quickly turned to the the boys "We need to find the girls! The white witch is here, and Edmund I don't know how!"

"What's going on?" Emily asked. The boys could see that Kate was serious but they didn't have time when they heard "Hello your majesties!" All three turned. Peter stepped in front of Emily taking her hand and Edmund did the same to Kate. Suddenly Kate spotted something. Lucy was walking out of the school looking confused. She was about to walk towards them when she noticed Kate's face. She hadn't heard the witch tell them walk to the school until she heard Peter "Emily I'll talk to you later..."

"Peter what's..."

"No, she comes!" the witch said. "NO! She's not involved in this!"

"She is now! We don't want the Gentle Queen to be hurt now do we?" The three heads shot in her direction. "What did you do with Susan?" Kate asked. Both boys were shaking. Emily looked confused but she knew something had changed. "Go ahead, royalty first!" Peter walked ahead, with Emily following, with Kate and Edmund behind. She was glad when she saw Lucy hide. They walked silently to the principals office with many students staring at the two boys allowed in the school. Susan was already there when they arrived. "What are you guys..."

"Susan this isn't..."

"QUIET! Now" she reached behind her desk and produced her wand or the half of it. Susan immediately stepped back to the boys. Emily was still confused as to what was going on. All four narnians were suddenly very aware that none of them had weapons. Only Peter was brave enough to talk. "How did you get here? Your dead!"

"Silly King, I can't die, but I possess the living..."

"How did you get here? Why are you here?" She seemed bored but answered anyway. "I possess powers more than you can imagine Peter dear, as for why, simple. Your sister here is my way back into the Narnian throne!" Susan took a step back and said "Caspian! What have you done to him?"

"Nothing, yet...that's where you come in...I'm sure you wouldn't want any harm to come to his majesty, would you? Not if you love him!" Susan seemed to be shaking. "But I can't go back to Narnia, Alsan said no!"

"I am not asking you to come..." the witch said stepping forward. Kate grabbed Emily and pulled her back as a small window appeared. Kate recognized it as a world gap, like the one she found at the beach. The witch pulled Susan forward but Peter and Edmund were in action. Susan failed to fight off the witch and was being pulled through. Peter ran after her. Edmund looked at Kate and said "Stay here, get Lucy!" and he too ran through the window before Kate could argue and the window closed. "No, no, no EDMUND!" Kate gathered herself for a moment, ignoring Emily's frantic questions. It wasn't until Lucy came in she focused. "Kate, where are the others?"

"Lucy, we need to go! Go to your room and get your bag. We need to get to the professors...Susan's been kidnapped by the white witch!" Lucy didn't question Kate saying she would meet her in a few minutes at the foot of the stairs. Kate took off after her for her own room, Emily following.

"Kate...KATE! What just happened? What's going on? Where are you going?!" Kate was grabbing some things and her wedding ring. She took the money the Professor had given her for emergencies and put it in a bag. "Kate! What is going on?" Emily begged.

"Emily please, trust me! You should never have seen that! I'm sorry but I'm going to get them back" she said pulling her coat out of the cupboard. "Then I'm coming too!"

"Emily no, you don't understand, this is dangerous really dangerous, please let me do this!"

"No, I'm with Peter, I want to go! Kate please!" Kate looked at her begging and thought about Edmund. "You have to listen to me, Emily mean this, we could die! I almost have, and so have the others...please if I let you come you listen!" Emily nodded and grabbed her coat and other things. She followed Kate to where they found Lucy. Without thought they walked through the grounds and out of the main gates. Kate bought the tickets and sat with the others. The train arrived and Kate sat back for the hour journey to the professors. Once the train started moving Emily turned to Kate.

"Will you please tell tell me what's happening?" Kate looked at Lucy who seemed distant. Her whole family was away from her and she wasn't use to being alone. Sighing Kate started the very long story.


End file.
